Super Mario Super Show
is giving me a rash.]] The Super Mario Super Show is the biggest load of crap we've ever seen since God personally used the Earth as his toilet, and you'd be surprised how much crap an all-powerful deity can leave. It airs on Crap Network, obviously. The Super Mario Super Show somehow still airs, even though it was the worst idea that Anybody has ever had. All of the original creators have since been stupid. It is considered one of the worst TV shows ever, along with The Adventures of The Stupid One. Episodes Season 1 #'Attack of the Neat Freaks': Mario and Luigi are infected by a virus that makes them neat freaks. #'Mario and the Beanstalk': Mario hits his head really hard, so he thinks he is climbing a beanstalk to meet a giant. Featuring Jeff, the First Polar Bear, B (Beta) & WHOA!. #'Koopula's Revenge': Luigi accidentally stepped on Dracula's foot, so Dracula tries to kill them. Featuring Count Koopula. #'Creeper Attack': A Creeper tries to kill Peach. Featuring Steve, this episode looks like a bunch of sentient blocks from a DOS decided to hang out at the club. #'Lotsa Spaghetti': Mario first gets addicted to Spaghetti. This episode kicks off the pasta jokes that last for the rest of the show. Featuring Michael Jackson. #'Attack of the 50 Foot Meatball': As a consequence of the last episode, Mario decides to make a huge meatball. It then destroys everything, ending civilization as we know it. Featuring Superman and Batman. #'All Toad's Base Are Belong To Us': Toad accidentally awakens Catz, who then eats people's souls because he is possessed by The Devil. Featuring George W. Bush and Sarah Palin, all your base are belong to Toad. #'Hillbilly Revenge': Two hillbillies pretend they know Mario and Luigi so they can get free food. SPOILER: Peach kills them. Featuring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, everyone has der jobs turken. DURKADURRR! #'King Koopa wants Tacos': King Koopa decides he wants tacos. He steals them from Toad. Featuring Shao Kahn and Hollywood Cassie Cage, King Koopa organizes a Mortal Kombat tournament where the winner gets (fake) Tacos while he gets the real ones. #'Qwertyuiooasdfghjjjhgfudfgjdzxcvbnm': A result of the maker of this episode falling asleep on the keyboard. All of the plot and dialogue are composed of Babbleish & Gibberish. Featuring Boxman and Bill O'Reilly #'Magical Rainbow Ponies Eat Toad': A bunch of magical rainbow ponies come from Hell to eat Toad. Mario saves him, albeit reluctantly. Featuring Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. This episode is more like anime, featuring gijinka of Toad, the Mane Characters of MLPFIM, Discord, etc. The gijinka is called Equestria Girls, but little girls don't care about anime. #'Mario Drinks One Too Many Beers': After getting drunk, Mario and Peach get into a fist fight. Peach wins and Mario is given a life sentence in prison. He is later released on the claim of mustache power. Featuring Homer Simpson and Bob Ross, Peach overtosses the President of the Fight Club and becomes the Final Boss. Ned Flanders is the club president's best friend, and said president is Bob Ross. #'Luigi Needs Medical Attention': After forgetting his parachute when going skydiving, Toad must figure out how to drive a car to the hospital despite the fact the he's too short, doesn't have functioning hands, and his head is so big that it is constantly pressing the horn. Featuring Billy Mays and Heron. #'Nemo Wants Blood': While swimming in the ocean, Luigi scrapes his leg against a sharp meatball-shaped rock. Smelling blood, Nemo decides humans are food, not friends. Featuring Dr. Rabbit and Squilliam Fancyson, Bruce and his sharks have to kill Nemo by engaging in nautically nonsensical warfare. #'A Super Mario Super Duper Christmas Special': Despite being Jewish, Mario and Luigi decide to throw a Christmas party with everyone in the world. The only problem is that Toad spiked the punch and now Dark Ducky is outside, going on a murderous rampage. Featuring Santa Claus and Rick Astley. #'Mario Liekz Dem Mudkipz': Mario is hypnotized a an old wizard, bumped against a wall, spat on by Gabe T. (Who Is In No Way Related To Gabe) and now he liekz dem mudkipz & currently chasing HuskyMudkipz. Featuring Gandalf the White, Team Crafted and Willy Wonka. #'Avengers Assemble': Mario and Luigi want to form a super alliance, so they call Iron Man, Captain America and Hulk to see if they want to join. This results in a huge battle in New York City due to copyright infringement. Featuring Thor and Spider-Man, Kooptron tries to destroy the world and make a new age for machines and the Koopa Pack. #'Mario Takes Drugs': In an episode to teach children to avoid drugs, they show Mario having the time of his life while on drugs. The scene where it ruined his life was cut due to time constraints. All viewers promptly went to go try drugs. Featuring Snoop Lion and Dr. Batman. #'Mario and Luigi Play Golf': The whole episode is about Mario and Luigi playing golf. Featuring Bill Clinton and Dr. Who. #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 1': Mario has been found dead. Now they must figure out who shot him. Featuring Stupid Snake, Bill Gates and Maggie Simpson. Season 2 #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 2': After ruling out everyone else, Luigi is declared guilty of killing Mario and Luigi is executed by Paramount. Mario then gets up telling them it was a joke. He said that his corpse was a stuffed dummy dressed as him & the blood from his corpse was just ketchup. He laughs when he sees Luigi died because of his prank. Featuring 3, Mister Kooperton and Twinkie the Kid. #'Luigi's Revenge': Luigi, having previously been shot due to a practical joke by Mario, returns from the dead and haunts people. SPOILER: Splaat!! eats him. Featuring Dark Sonic, Indiana Jones and Dark Ducky. #'BBB:' Birthday Boy Blam from ONAF visits the Mushroom Kingdom. Chaos and mayhem ensues. Featuring Godzilla, Batman, Shaq, Aaron Carter, Robin, Abraham Lincoln, Optimus Prime, Scruff McGruff, Jackie Chan, Indiana Jones, a Care Bear, Chuck Norris, Bruce Wayne, Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight, Benito Mussolini, The Blue Meanie, Cowboy Curtis, Jambi the Genie, Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, Hulk Hogan and Mr. Rogers. #'Mario vs. The Koopa King': Mario is tricked into a wrestling match against the Koopa King. Since Mario is actually Captain Lou Albano, he beats the crap out of the Koopa King, and does The Mario on his corpse. Featuring Creepy Mask Man, Dora the Explorer and M. Bison. #'Mario And Splaat!! Pokes Cheese': Mario and Splaat!!! find a ginormous block of cheese. They then poke it for three hours '''straight! Featuring Maka, Red Joe and Gorthan, Destroyer of Light. #'''Luigi Gets Potty Trained: After all these years, they finally decide to potty train Luigi. Mayhem ensues. Featuring Cyrax, D and one of the Wise Ones. #'Toad's Diner': Mario tells everyone about his new idea: "Toad's Diner". They think he means the diner that belongs to Toad, but he actually means "Toad is DINNER" which he told to Splaat!. Unfortunately, the police stop Mario before he can finally kill Toad. Featuring Sonic, Super Sonic, and Hyper Sonic as the transformations of Sanic. #'Pineapple of Doom': Mario tries to kill Luigi by knocking him out and throwing him in the ocean. This is where Luigi finds a magical pineapple at the bottom of the sea. Believing it to be the home of one of The Four Sponges of the Apocalypse, Luigi warns everybody about their impending doom. Featuring Δ, Mr. Brown and Troll. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Nobody does! #'Peach's Birthday': It's Peach's birthday, but Shout! Kids forgets. He is locked in the dungeon for 38927494719 years. He breaks out and gets Peach a birthday card from Wal-Mart. Featuring Dipsy, Po, Zing Zing Zingbah and the Tubby Monster. #'Pasta Power': Mario, Luigi, Splaat!! and Friends learn about the legendary ultra-powerful Spaghetti Sword. They begin a seven year quest to find it, only to realize they forgot to lock the door. They return and then decide they are too lazy to find the sword. Splaat! later dies of old age. Featuring Mr. Cold, WaPoDipLaWinky, Ronald McGiygas and Rigby. #'Logo-MiniToonies': The entire episode is a few 17 second long scenes with a blank screen with the logos doing stupid stuff in them. Featuring Nobody, Super Smash Bros. Narrator, Invisible Cat, Nyan Cat, Gravity Cat and High-five Ghost. #'Mario Meets SpongeBob': Some idiot came up with the idea of a "Mario"-"SpongeBob" crossover. Chaos ensues & Gravity Cat gets involved. Featuring SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Nelson Mandela, Bill Hicks, and Bruticus Maximus. #'HAAAAAAX': Dr. Hax throws computers and stuff at Toad. Later, Splaat is revived from a random freak accident which lead to the creation of the Negativerse. Featuring Dr. Hax, Dr. House, Doctor Square, Doctor Who, Dr. Eggman, and Dr. Eggman Nega. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX #'M0T#3®FU(K!AN': Mario, Splaat!! and Luigi invent a new swear word. Peach then files a lawsuit against Toad for breathing too loud. Meanwhile, King Koopa can't find a bathroom. Featuring Mario, Splaat!!, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and King Koopa, Mario also becomes the M0T#3RFU(K!AN to stop Koop Ass and Hit Princess from encouraging a rise in superheroes. #'Mario is Stupid: Part 1': Everyone suddenly realizes Mario is stupid. They banish him to Sparta, but he comes back and eats Toad. Meanwhile, Luigi tries to open a pickle jar. Featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Ernie, Brian Griffin, Jesus Christ, and Gary the Snail, THIS IS MADNESS! THIS IS SPARTAAAAA! WAPOW! #'Mario is Stupid: Part 2': After Mario eats Toad, Peach chases Mario with a frying pan for 92 years. Meanwhile, Luigi is still trying to open a pickle jar. Featuring Bruce Lee, Drew the Fox, Barney, Barack Obama, and Q. #'Mario is Stupid: Part 3': 92 years after we left off, Peach has finished chasing Mario with a frying pan. He then coughs up Toad. Meanwhile, Luigi is still trying to open a pickle jar(SPOILER: Splaat!! opens the pickle jar for him). Featuring Theodore Pickleson, Andrew Jackson, Freak with the Hood's Unidentified Apprentice, Red Falcon, and Adolf Hitler #'Brentalfloss': Brentalfloss comes and starts singing stuff and stuff. Featuring: Dexter Grif and C4 #'Mario Universe': Mario & Splaat!! try to be gems, but fail. This is the shortest episode ever with a amazing 13 seconds timeline. Featuring: Nobody. #'Sun Disaster': Luigi gets mad when he loses a game of chess with Angry Sun. Luigi then says mean things to him. He gets mad and burns The Mushroom Kingdom. The gang tries to save the world & the Angry Sun blows up. The person that survived the explosion freezes to death for the rest of the episode. Featuring: Cat Lady, Big Bird, and K. #'Reconstruction': A bullcrap episode where Mario, Luigi and the rest of the gang clean up Angry Sun's mess from the past episode. Nothing really happens in it, except for Gabe Newell building a recovery center for no reason. He just wants to bring the Scratch Cat back. Known for longest episode, nearly 8 hours long! Featuring: Anti-Fatman and Grover. Season 3 #'The Affair: 'Mario and Peach have a affair. Sadly, Toad and Splaat!! ruin everything and Peach leaves. Featuring: Jinx and WaBenson. #'SuperMarioMan!': Mario wears a Superman costume and tries to save the day, but he fails every time. Featuring: Darwin Watterson and Superman, Mario is secretly in a Christopher Nolan movie that thinks just because a show is dark, edgy, and complex, it is cool. Its not Batman vs. Superman. It's Shroomception. I'm lookin at you, Sega Genesis Eggmangelion! #'Benson?: Part 1': Benson comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, so Mario, Splaat!! and Luigi must defeat him. However, he has fused with Peach so they can't kill Peach which means they can't kill Benson. Featuring: Angry German Kid and Ronnie McDoggle #'Benson?: Part 2: '''Mario, Splaat!! and Luigi somehow kill Benson without killing Peach! Featuring The Scratch Cat, Nyan Cat, Gravity Cat & Invisible Cat. #'8': 8 eats Toad and Mario so Luigi must rescue them, but sadly, they all die..but somehow Splaat!! survives. Then Splaat!! builds recovery center machines to make everyone come back to life in the next episode. Featuring: A, 3, and Toadsworth. #'Luigi and the Killer Whale': While in bed, a killer whale attacks Luigi. However, it was all a dream. But Luigi stays demented this entire episode. A real killer whale soon appears so they have a fight, and the whale loses. Featuring: Mr. Cold, Captain 1, Peter Ugg, and Mr. Barnacle, the Whale has escaped from SeaWorld and claims that he needs $50 from Luigi. #'Plaidventure Time with Toad & Batman': Toad goes on an adventure to the German Prison with Batman, but the adventure is cut short when they go to jail. Batman escapes and eats Toad's brain out. At least, he ate the tofu that was supposed to be a brain. Featuring: Batman, Hitler's clone, and Bubble Buddy, Toad and Batman are revealed to be in a permanent coma because no one recognized them, or wanted to be friends with them. #'Luigi 2.0': A robotic clone of Luigi appears to take Luigi's place. They don't like it, so they kill it. Featuring: Pinkie Pie, Mama Luigi, Richard Watterson, Captain Falcon, and Smart Snake. #'Meet the Toads': Toad's family has a visit to Mario's house. Sadly, everybody kills them. Why? Because everyone hates Toad. Known for being the most violent episode. Featuring: Toads. #'Wario Time!: Wario takes over the show and Mario and Luigi gotta save it back. They do this by having a epic fight to the death. Meanwhile, Peach watches a basketball game and Splaat! waits for the new PlayGaiteon 4. Featuring: Wario, Waluigi, Humbah, and Pac-Man, Wario needs his bowels cleaned real good. #'''Guitar Hero: Mario and Luigi play Guitar Hero for 30 minutes. Meanwhile, Toad yells at them. To solve this problem, they come up with the ingenious idea of killing him. #'Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Underground American Wasteland Project 8 Shred Session': Splaat!! plays the newest Tony Hawk game by Neversoft & Robomodo. But then Toad annoys him, so he zaps the game and the Neversoft Eyeball beats Toad up. #'Peach Returns!': Peach returns after the affair, and gets back together with Mario. Meanwhile, she hits Toad in the face and Luigi eats him. Featuring: Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Dark, and Gumball Watterson. #'Weegee Time': Weegee attacks and it's up to Toad to save the kingdom! Featuring Malleo, WaZeigi and Marigi. #'Mario Meets Zelda': A crossover between the Super Mario Super show and the Super Zelda Super Show. Mario and Link fight for twenty minutes while Zelda laughs at Peach for getting captured all the time. Featuring Captain Toad, Mr. Rogers, Optimus Prime, and C3, you must die for bringing light to my lair! #'WaWaWaWaWa': All of the Wa-Guys attack the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario fires his LAZOR and defeats them... for now. And then he changes back into Captain Lou Albano. Featuring WaBenson, WaWario, WaWaWaluigi, and Bob Ross, WAAAAAAAAT TIME IS IT? WALUIGI TIME! #'Super Mario Happy Family Happy Hour': Mario & Luigi have Pizza for dinner after Luigi shot Princess Peach, but the pizza becomes aggressive and kills Mario & Luigi. Featuring Jimmy Nutrin. #'Super Mario Happy Family Happy Hour 2': Luigi is out to rest in his funeral. Featuring Thomas the Tank Engine, Mabel Pines, Cyborg, and Bonzi Buddy. Splaat! then revives them in the new show "Thermo-Nuclear Pre-Teen Mario Bros. Super Squad Forever or Something, Whatever". Trivia *Even though this show invented world hunger, at least we got a cool dance out of it. *Mario is played by none other than Captain Lou Albano, famous wrestler and girly girl. *Splaat!! is voiced by Maxwell Atoms, Justin Beiber's ex-brother. *This show started the spinoff Super Zelda Super Show and the revival show Thermo-Nuclear Pre-Teen Mario Bros. Super Squad Forever or Something, Whatever, two shows that are arguably just as bad. *The makers of this show are so afraid of Bowser that they had to hire Fake Bowser to replace him. Then they decided to call him "King Koopa" because "Fake Bowser" doesn't have the same ring to it. *This show sucks. Category:TV Shows Category:Bad TV Shows Category:Crap Network Category:Evil Category:Shows hated by the Terminator